Dark Arts
— the "darkest art"]] The Dark Arts, also known as Dark Magic, refers to any type of magic that is mainly used to cause harm, control, or even death to the victim. Despite being labelled "dark", the Dark Arts are not necessarily "evil". The Dark Arts encompass many spells and actions ranging from the powerful Unforgivable Curses to brewing harmful or poisonous potions to breeding Dark creatures such as Basilisks, Dementors or Inferi, and its practise is often illegal or at least discouraged. Practitioners are referred to as Dark wizards or witches, the most prominent and powerful of whom was Lord Voldemort. His followers, known as Death Eaters, also practised the Dark Arts. Nature of the Dark Arts after his transformation by the Dark Arts]] The Dark Arts are generally regarded as corrupting to those who use them (which is part of the reason they are considered "dark"). After engaging in them extensively for many years, even Tom Riddle's appearance demonstrated his corruption — he lost his former handsomeness, eventually taking on serpentine physical qualities and red eyes . Albus Dumbledore, in particular, suggested that engaging in any of the Dark Arts that involve murder was damaging to the soul; for instance, he told Severus Snape that Draco Malfoy's soul was "not yet so damaged" that he is probably capable of murder, but that if he did go through with murder, his soul would be "ripped apart". This suggests that using very dark magic, such as the Killing Curse, damages an individual's soul. The dark art of creating a Horcrux involves literally splitting the soul for the unnatural purpose of achieving immortality. Quirinus Quirrell was interested in dark magics, initially by a theoretical view to gain recognition, but his curiosity turned to avarice, and eventually he was completely drawn in and corrupted. According to Snape, the Dark Arts are pragmatic in nature, where every time a branch is defeated, it only comes back "fiercer and cleverer" than before. It is therefore imperative that one's defences must be as versatile as these foul arts themselves. Powerful dark spells also require malicious intent in order to be successful. To cast the Cruciatus Curse, for instance, one must truly desire to cause pain in and of itself, according to Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark Arts can also be difficult to control; for example, Vincent Crabbe lost control of the cursed fire he created in 1998 and was killed by it. Injuries caused by dark magic sometimes never fully heal, such as George Weasley's ear after it was cut off by a Sectumsempra he was struck with during the Battle of the Seven PottersDeathly Hallows, Ch. 5. Also, in Ch. 17, Harry mentions "the injuries from Dark Magic... You can't repair the damage.". Some curses can remain in one's genes, being passed down through generations as recessive, or can reemerge in a descendant that could lead to frail health, Astoria Malfoy was one such victim of her ancestor's curse. Dark creatures can also have lasting impacts that are deadly or incredibly harmful to those who come into contact with them. Basilisks have the ability to petrify people who see them indirectly or kill them with their gaze, or from the venom in their fangs. While petrification can be cured by mandrake root, and wounds from basilisk fangs cured by phoenix tears, these treatments are difficult to prepare or obtain. Dementors have the ability to suck out people's soul with their kiss. There is no cure for someone who has had their soul removed, they also can not recover from it, but most spend the rest of their life in a vegetative state reliving their worst memories. Protection bodily shielding infant Harry from the Killing Curse]] According to Albus Dumbledore, the only power strong enough to enable a person to resist the temptation of the Dark Arts, and to defeat them, is pure love. He was perhaps referring to the Sacrificial protection shield, which Lily Potter used to protect infant Harry Potter and Harry himself later used to protect the defenders of Hogwarts by letting themselves willingly be hit by a Killing Curse from the Dark Lord. However, Harry was not killed by this curse, since it only destroyed the part of Voldemort's soul inside him; he spent a brief time in limbo before returning to the land of the living. Ethical considerations While the Dark Arts have a bad reputation, overall, dark magic is not, by definition, "evil" magic. Indeed, dark magic can be used for good as well as evil. Even the Killing Curse can be used for good, as Albus Dumbledore said that it would not harm Severus Snape to kill him (Dumbledore) as he had asked Snape to kill him since he was going to die anyway (and it would ultimately serve to fool Voldemort and lead to his destruction). Using the Dark Arts in an act of true mercy in and of itself contradicts the very stark moral view that many such as Bartemius Crouch Senior publicly espoused regarding them. At the same time, dark magic is not the only type of magic that can be used with the intent to kill. For example, the Severing Charm can kill if used irresponsibly. The only exception to this rule is the spell which creates a Horcrux; this is an entirely selfish act — taking a life in order to prolong one's own. This act is so reprehensible that the caster's soul becomes fragmented, allowing the creation of a Horcrux. The soul can only be restored by complete remorse for the murder, or repentance, which is actually painful enough to cause death. Wandlore The suitability of a wand to perform dark magic depends, at least partly, on its core; dragon heartstring, phoenix feather, and rougarou hair have a reputation for being suitable for it, while it's hard to perform dark magic with unicorn hair wands. The Dark Arts and the law ]] Although many members of the wizarding world appear to frown upon the Dark Arts, they are not prohibited (with the exception of the Unforgivables) and may even — under certain conditions — be encouraged. For example, while Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry teaches only Defence Against the Dark Arts, Durmstrang Institute teaches the Dark Arts itself. Moreover, shops like Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley openly trade in Dark artefacts, and are patronised by "hundreds of people", which suggests that at least some aspects of the Dark Arts are somewhat socially acceptable or at the very least legal among parts of the wizarding population. Also, in times of war, the Ministry of Magic has been known to permit Aurors to use strong Dark magic against its enemies. When Lord Voldemort was in control of wizarding Britain in late 1997 to mid-1998, every aspect of the Dark Arts was legalised and taught at Hogwarts by Death Eater professor Amycus Carrow. However, Voldemort was controlling the Ministry at this time, so it may not be standard protocol. In addition, there is a matter of degree. The three Unforgivable Curses are punishable by an automatic life sentence in Azkaban Prison when used on humans, except when permitted in wartime, whereas some types of magic can have more benign uses as well as Dark uses and, thus, are presumably not always illegal. Known Dark magic Dark spells (Avada Kedavra)]] A Dark spell is primarily defined as any spell that consistently affects the object in a negative manner, usually associated with varying levels of discomfort. Dark spells can be classified into three groups: jinxes, hexes, & curses. These groups form a hierarchy, with jinxes at the base, hexes in-between, and curses at the top. The further one ascends up this hierarchy, the more wicked, the stronger, the longer-lasting and the less reversible the Dark spell's effects appear to be. The Unforgivable Curses are the strongest known Dark spells in existence, as their effects are very powerful and their use requires skill. AJinxis minor Dark magic, inconvenience to the target. Some jinxes include: Knockback Jinx, Oppugno Jinx, and Revulsion Jinx. Hexes consistently affects the object in a negative manner, major inconvenience to the target. Some hexes include: Bat-Bogey Hex, Stinging Hex, and Toenail-growing hex. Curses are the worst kind of dark magic, intended to affect the target in a strongly negative manner. Some curses include: Cruciatus Curse, Imperius Curse, and Killing Curse. Dark potions Dark Potions are potions that cause negative effects on those who drink them or cause harm in some way or another. Dark Potions may also include ingredients that are not common in regular potions, that possess usual properties. Some Dark potions include the following: Rudimentary body potion is a potion used to or used in combination with other magic to create a rudimentary body that can be inhabited by a non-corporeal wizard. Voldemort's rebirth potion is said by Voldemort to be "an old piece of Dark Magic". Its ingredients include a bone from the father unknowingly given, flesh from the servant willingly given, and blood from an enemy of the one for whom it is intended. It creates a new body for a Dark witch or wizard who has used Horcruxes and lost their original body, as Voldemort did. This new body is a replica of the old one and has its former powers too. It apparently requires that the Dark wizard exist within a rudimentary body that can be placed within the cauldron after all the ingredients are added. If the blood of the enemy contains protections or infections, like a love sacrifice or lycanthrophy, it will also affect or protect the wizard or witch reborn with it. An emerald green potion called the Drink of Despair was used in a basin in which the locket Horcrux was hidden. Its consumption caused the drinker to see "terrible things", dehydrate, and experience excruciating burning in one's insides. Because of the 'terrible things', it has an effect similar to the presence of a Dementor. Dark items Some items can be bewitched by Dark Magic for various purposes. They then become known as Dark Magic Artefacts (or simply Dark items). The following items are associated with Dark Magic:Harry Potter Lexicon: Dark Magic Items ]] Books can be bewitched to cause harm to anyone who attempts to read them. Examples include Sonnets of a Sorcerer, which causes the reader to speak in rhymes, and an unnamed book that a person can never stop reading. Tom Riddle's Diary is both a cursed book and a Horcrux. A Hand of Glory is a severed human hand with a candle placed within it. It provides light only to the holder, and is commonly attributed to thieves and plunderers. It is able to penetrate Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder. A Horcrux is thought to be the darkest of all objects, a Horcrux is an object (or living being) that contains a fragment of a Dark wizard's divided soul. It is used to provide protection against death. Opal Necklace is an item turned up in Borgin and Burkes, was apparently purchased by Draco Malfoy, and almost killed Katie Bell. It is cursed very heavily, to the extent that merely touching it causes nearly instant death. It has killed at least nineteen Muggles. Various objects in the Black house can be classified as Dark, such as an enchanted music box, purple robes, and a locket Horcrux. A Black Quill does not require ink, as it writes with the blood of the person using it. What the user writes will be carved onto the back of his or her hand, and the blood from the words sliced into the hand will be magically syphoned and used as ink on the parchment. It is used as a torture device. Dark creatures/beings Many magical creatures and beings alike may be considered Dark, all of which are deeply feared and/or despised by numerous different wizards and witches. Some of those creatures/beings include the following: Acromantulas are a species of giant spider, these giant spiders with a taste for human flesh. There is a large colony of Acromantulas living in the Forbidden Forest on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A Basilisk is a giant serpent, also known as the King of Serpents. Looking a Basilisk directly in the eye will immediately kill the victim, but indirect contact will merely render them Petrified. It is unknown as one of the foulest creatures on Earth. ]] Dementors are widely considered to be one of the foulest beings to inhabit the world. Dementors feed on human happiness and thus generate feelings of depression and despair in any person in close proximity to them. They can also consume a person's soul through the process known as the Dementor's Kiss. The Dementor's Kiss is considered a fate worse then death. Grindylows are small, horned, pale-green water demon. It has long, strong (albeit brittle) fingers which it uses to strangle its prey. Students at Hogwarts are taught to defend themselves against them in their third year of magical education. Hags are a savage being that looks like an ugly, old witch but has more warts. They prefer to eat children and some even advertise themselves as babysitters. A Inferi is a dead body, reanimated by a Dark Wizard's spell. The spells used to reanimate the corpse are complex and difficult to preform. There is a large difference between an Inferius and a ghost. Voldemort was known to have an army of Inferi, mostly consisting of homeless Muggles that the Dark Lord murdered. Lethifold is a carnivorous and highly dangerous magical creature. It was also considered a Dark creature because of its aggressive and violent nature. The only known spell that will work against it is the highly advanced Patronus Charm. A Rougarou is a dangerous dog-headed monster that inhabited swampy regions of Louisiana in the United States. ]] A Vampire is a magical humanoid that is famed for biting people on the neck and sucking their blood. They are part of the family of beings known as the Living Dead. A werewolf is a human-being who, upon the complete rising of the full moon, becomes a fearsome and deadly near-wolf. This condition is caused by infection with lycanthropy. Werewolves are unfairly treated within the magical community and are looked down upon by witches and wizards who do not have the condition. The Ministry of Magic has introduced legislation in regards to Werewolves, as a means of controlling them. Dark practices Some other practises that would be considered Dark include: Breaking the Ban on Experimental Breeding by hatching a basilisk, for example, consuming the blood of a unicorn , and Necromancy, the Dark Art of raising the dead. Known practitioners The following wizards and witches are known to have used Dark Magic. Note that as above, the Dark Arts encompass many different types of spells, including many that seem to be in everyday use by most wizards — this section is limited to those who have used strong dark magic at least once. Dark Wizards Grindelwald's followers Death Eaters Non-Dark Wizards Known texts The following texts are known to discuss the Dark Arts: Secrets of the Darkest Art1.jpg|''Secrets of the Darkest Art'' by Owle Bullock SonnetsOfASorcerer.png|''Sonnets of a Sorcerer'' Magick Moste Evile.jpg|''Magick Moste Evile'' by Godelot *''The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts'' *''Confronting the Faceless'' Behind the scenes *Some spells may not be considered Dark magic in and of themselves, but may be used for Dark purposes. For example, the Taboo curse allows the caster to track anyone who says a certain word or name. This gives the caster a great deal of power over people's speech, and spreads fear. It may thus be considered to have Dark applications, such as when it was used by Death Eaters to track their enemies during the Second Wizarding War. *The Dark Arts are similar to magic known as maleficium, which is used in a similar manner. *The antihero in the fairy tale The Warlock's Hairy Heart utilised a piece of Dark Magic to remove his heart from his body to ensure he would never fall in love, while keeping himself alive without this vital organ within his body. This was considered an impossible feat outside of the story. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Artes Oscuras fr:Magie noire ru:Тёмные Искусства pl:Czarna magia Category:Dark Magic Category:Spell types